Wanderlast: The Endless Song
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: For you, I will sing an endless song, before I come to an end...


I don't own Vocaloid, or Luka, or the song "The Wanderlast" (sasakure-P)! Credits to all respective owners!

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

_Before this world's life comes to an end,_

_I entrust you with this proof that we existed….._

…_Luka._

* * *

Those were the very words I woke up to.

I looked around to find myself back in my recharging capsule. The mist emitting from it had partially clouded my vision, and I came face to face with my creator, the most infamous and intelligent scientist in the entire world. For him to have created me is a very difficult feat to accomplish, because for him to grant me a heart of my own and a will of my own is a very complex study of science in robots. He never revealed his secrets to anyone, not even to his family or his closest friends. His nephew is also a scientist, following his footsteps. The reason for his actions has yet to be known by me, but I am content with his constant care and attention for me.

_**"Like getting an urge to take a trip, everyone requests the place to rest,"**_ he once said. I didn't know what he meant, and I'm still trying to comprehend this very sentence.

However, I sensed something very wrong. The atmosphere is very silent indeed. It is worrying me immensely, and is making me very anxious.

_Processing basic information._

_Code: 03._

_Name of model: Megurine Luka._

_Status: Active._

The device on my arm glowed in a blue colour, confirming my basic information. I looked back at my creator, the scientist, who had turned his back to look at the processing data on his supercomputers. This is his laboratory, the place where he performed his scientific experiments, and the place where he created me. On the transparent screens, there were red alert signs all over, the circles were rotating and the countdown meter was ticking second after second.

"Professor, what's….." I asked, bewildered on what's going on. My creator looked at me with an urgent look, placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed at the very image of the world outside on the monitor.

It's what my creator called 'the end of the world'.

* * *

Buildings were collapsing like dominoes, the sky was dark, and the clouds have turned grey. I could see a withered tree on the place where my creator taught me about the definition of 'plant', but now its leaves are missing. It looked…dead.

_Definition of 'dead': The opposite of life. Is not alive or living._

"We have to get ready," the professor said. "The end of the world has come."

* * *

_**But when I knew "THE END", this place had been going down already with neither warm nor cold speed.**_

* * *

I was beside my creator when he found out about the end. It looked ghastly, the terrible end of the world. What was once green and fertile is now grey and destroyed. My heart feels very heavy, as if there were imaginary books pushing it down. I do know I do not have a human heart like everybody else, but it's like an impression. My creator was doing the best he could, but his expression lost all hope.

I do not like this feeling. I tried imagining more cheerful things, like rainbows. I have heard that God created rainbows, which to me are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

My favourite sight was the rainbows in the sky, but at this moment….

_**Even if "THE GOD" exists, it is not necessary to put thousand rainbows in the big sky.**_

* * *

I remembered the times I spent with my creator.

As soon as he created me, he smiled. I was still an empty shell, and I had free memory in my hard drive. He didn't stop to show me the world, teach me about the people and even bought me clothes. To me, he was a very optimistic being, and he introduced me to my favourite food, tuna. Before I realized, my hard drive was full of knowledge, memories and I started to develop what my creator called 'feelings'.

Emotions. They are very precious to humans, and I had the privilege to obtain it.

"Look, Luka!" he said one night, pointing to several white streaks darting in the sky. "They're shooting stars! And there are so many of them! Come on, Luka, make a wish! No, as many wishes as you like!" He started laughing gleefully, whereas I simply sat there on the grass.

_**"If I wish only once…..?"**_

"Well, that's fine too. What did you wish for?"

I closed my eyes, smiling to myself as I stared at the starlit sky.

_**I wish to give "THE SONG" to you.**_

"It's a secret, professor," I giggled shyly.

* * *

_**Circulate and circulate, the last melody.**_

* * *

"Professor!" I was aghast at his decision.

We were standing next to the capsule where I once lay, and I was protesting against his risky decision. In his hand was a blue and yellow chip, putting it in my outstretched hand and closing it to make sure I kept it.

"Put it on your collar," he ordered. "This is my only hope to spread the existence of humanity in space. We are going to perish along with this world, and you are my only hope."

"But professor!" I pleaded.

"I have no choice," he spoke urgently, and with a regretting voice. "I can't do anything else to save this world, the damage is too great. Soon, the world will self-destruct, and I need to evacuate you for the continuing existence of mankind."

I nodded, understanding my duty fully. "Then what about you, professor?"

He kept quiet, and then spoke slowly. "I will perish with this Earth."

"No!"

For some reason, I didn't want to accept this from my creator. I didn't want him to perish; I didn't want him to leave me, and I didn't want him away from my side. There is this undefined feeling that I will be sad when he is gone, and my heart is once again very heavy. It is very unexplainable, as if he is very vital and important to me.

Why is he important to me? Is it because he created me?

"I must, Luka. I have spent my life for this Earth, and with my experiments, I will perish among them," he spoke with a bitter smile. "But you are an exception. I have created you for the purpose of serving mankind, and this is your final chance to make us known in the universe. Now, I want you to step in the capsule, okay?"

He was speaking very gently, coaxing me to accept things as they are. I hesitantly agreed, saying the dreaded words I didn't want to say.

"I…..will perform my duty, professor."

He put me in the capsule, but not before holding my hands and looked at me intently.

"May I…..see your smile one last time?"

I smiled, tears falling from my face. "Yes, professor."

My creator smiled, hugged me and closed the capsule. I could hear him walking to the controls, pushing the eject button. As I closed my eyes, I heard him whispering, probably to me or himself.

"_I love you, Luka."_

* * *

_Definition of 'love':_ _A deep, tender feeling of affection towards a person._

I have always wondered what love was.

My creator said it transcended the feeling of happiness, joy, excitement, sincerity and all the positive emotions a human possessed. I have also watched romance movies, where there's always a couple telling each other how they loved each other and could never live without each other. My creator also said that when you are away from the person you love, you feel very sad, and you will miss that person.

I miss my creator, and I am very sad that he chose to perish with the planet.

So is this love?

The feeling whenever I am near him, that feeling that makes my cheeks red and my personality change in a second, is this the feeling? The feeling whenever I want him to be happy and safe, is this it? Is this the feeling of love?

The feeling that makes my mechanical heart ache, ache so painfully, is this love? Calculations are useless.

And when I thought of him dying along with that world, I cried silently.

* * *

In my recharging capsule, I replayed his smile. His sweet, genuine smile, only for me. I have always wanted him to smile, and I realized bitterly that it was the last smile I will ever see.

_**If you have a smile, I don't mind disappearing.**_

_**Even if you throw oneself into the sea of tears, I will never release your hold.**_

_**I don't mind disappearing of the world covered with a white lie.**_

…What have I always wanted to be?

…What have I always dreamed of? What was my latest dream?

I remembered. I was playing with my creator, making him smile and laugh. We held hands, afraid to let go, as if a tempest will blow us apart if we do. If only to make him smile, just to make him smile, I have to accompany him. For the rest of his life, I am willing to accompany him. My dream is to be with my creator, the creator whom I loved.

_**"What was seen in the dream of the last wandering, I wish - to become it, to become it."**_

* * *

W….what is happening?

Why does the Earth look so deformed? Where did the seas and land go? Where did the once living Earth, the planet that held many lives go to? It has been reduced to this, and I am watching the scene from here, outer space, on a platform. Although the stars are lovely to look at, the plain destruction of the Earth is heart wrenching, and it is very painful to watch. It is also very cold here, colder than winter.

_ALERT: 03 Megurine Luka will freeze in approximately three minutes and twenty-five seconds._

"No!" I found myself speaking, the pile of rocks flying at my direction. I ducked, missing them, but it was so cold. Why…why is it so cold here? My system will malfunction and I will not be able to do my duty…..

But I have to.

_Alert: 03 Megurine Luka will freeze in approximately three minutes and nineteen seconds._

* * *

_Professor, you loved my singing, right? _

_For you, just for you, I will sing. _

_I'm very sorry that I have realized my feelings for you too late._

_This is not a song for the world, nor for the universe, but for you. Professor, please hear my song, the endless song I am about to sing. My body is slowly degrading, freezing as I try to muster my voice to sing for you. I clasp my hands with gratitude of this voice you loved._

_This voice you gave me will perform my task, as I reach my end._

_Professor, I'm coming to you._

_Will…..will I be able to see you in that place?_

_Will we be finally together in that place?_

"_**LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END..."**_

* * *

_Thank you, my most beloved master...and..._

_I...love you._

_**Model 03 Megurine Luka. Shutting do-**_

* * *

A/N: I recently watched "The Wanderlast" by sasakure-P, and I nearly cried. Seriously.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


End file.
